Feel Free To Come Join Me
by NashieLouise
Summary: Rayna/Deacon one-shot. Takes place in S4 after Deacon turns down Rayna's shower invite. The next day there's another opportunity to take a shower together. Mature content


Feel Free to Come Join Me

By NashieLouise

"Feel free to come join me," Rayna had said as she went into the bathroom but Deacon never appeared and she'd ended up having a quick shower alone. When she went back into the bedroom he was lying on his side as though asleep. She could tell he was faking from the rhythm of his breathing but at first she couldn't understand why. Then her phone had beeped and it was a text from Markus asking her to go into the studio a little earlier the next day. That was when she saw the previous text which had been read. She was tempted to "wake" him up and have it out with him there and then but she was tired and he clearly wasn't in the mood for talking.

The next morning Deacon had goaded her about Markus as she was rushing out the door to get to the studio. She knew he was trying to get a rise out of her and she'd almost succeeded in keeping calm. Almost. Now she was home to get a quick shower and change before heading back out for more studio time with Markus. The guy was exhausting her with his demands and his quick temper. She was enjoying the production side of the job but she'd rather leave dealing with the talent to Bucky.

Deacon was downstairs in the music room and had barely acknowledged her presence when she put her head round the door to say hi. Rayna had left him to it and headed for the bedroom. It felt good to strip off her clothes and step into the shower. She turned up the heat so that it was almost too hot to bear. She wanted to feel the heat cleansing her, and it was working. The stresses of the past week started to ease as the hot water pummelled her skin. She was tired of fighting with Deacon about Markus. No matter how many times she told him he simply could not, or would not, believe that she had no interest in anyone else. It was infuriating because she knew at heart it was his own insecurities driving him to behave this way, and not really anything that she was, or wasn't doing with Markus, or anybody else. On top of having to cope with Deacon's childish behaviour she had another big kid in Markus to deal with. Why did the men in her life have such fragile egos?

The heat in the shower was intense, so hot she could hardly breathe. The water beaded on her skin, catching amongst the soft hairs of her arms. Rayna smoothed her hair back, forcing the water through the thick curls until it lay long and damp down her back. She picked up the soap and ran it slowly up and down her arms, enjoying the feel of the soft foam against her skin. The scent of Jasmine filled the air; the scent of a long, hot summer spent in the south of Spain many years ago when she was making her third album. There were no babies then, no husband, no big house in Nashville; just her and Deacon hanging around writing songs, playing music, making love. Things were simpler then. Not that she'd give up the girls for anything but that time, when all she and Deacon cared about was the music and each other, was the best of her life.

Rayna let herself drift away into the past as she absentmindedly rubbed the soap over her skin. She didn't hear the bathroom door open so when the shower door opened she was surprised and her breath caught in her throat. It was Deacon. He stood there for a moment, watching her, and even after all these years Rayna felt a little shy, like it's the first time he's seen her. She didn't cover herself though, like she did when she was 16. She stood still, her eyes fixed on his. Neither of them spoke; the words that should be spoken hung in the air, as heavy as the heat from the shower. Despite her annoyance with him she felt that familiar spark; the electricity they've always had together, when every touch, every lingering look leaves a burn that can't be seen, but is deeply felt.

At last Deacon broke the silence. "Rayna, I'm sorry. I just…I never feel like I deserve you. I know there's nothing between you and Markus. I can't help myself sometimes."

Try most of the time, thought Rayna. Self-control was not Deacon's strongest point. She didn't say that to him, though. She knew he tried and probably would always be trying, to be the man he thought she wanted. He didn't understand that he already was. She loved him in spite of, because of, his flaws. They were what made him the beautiful, complicated, deep-thinking man she'd loved for so long. She could never stay mad at him for long.

"Why don't you come and join me this time? You can make it up to me."

Deacon smiled; that huge, ridiculous grin that lit up his whole face. "I think I can manage that." He took off shoes, his shirt and pants and finally his shorts. He stood naked at the door of the shower, letting her appraise him in return and then he stepped in and closed the door behind him. With the two of them in the one small space the heat became too much and Rayna reached behind Deacon to turn the temperature down. As she moved back he grasped her arm and pulled her to him. Pressed up against him she could feel his hardness, his desire for her. His strong, muscular arm held hers and he wrapped the other round her back, letting his fingers entwine in the dripping wet strands of her hair. She brought her arms up around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. His mouth was soft, and wet from the water. His lips parted in response and she found his tongue with hers, deepening the kiss. They both moaned at the same time, it felt so good, familiar and yet never too comforting, always exciting. Deacon broke off the kiss to move down to her neck, kissing her at that soft spot near the end of her clavicle that he knew she loved. It always made her knees go weak and she staggered a little. His hands were immediately on her back, holding her. He turned her so that her back was pressed against the tile of the shower wall, made warm from the hot water splashing down on them.

She knew what was coming next; this was a familiar routine, albeit not usually in the shower, and she closed her eyes and let the water droplets cascade off her face as Deacon slowly kissed his way down her body. He followed each kiss with a caress, his fingers lingering to trace a line around the curve of each breast. He was taking his time, enjoying the feel and taste of her like he always did. He took the nipple into his mouth and sucked on it a little, making her moan again. She could feel her arousal growing; a gentle throbbing that was getting stronger with every kiss and stroke. His gentle teasing became too much; she couldn't bear it any longer and took his hand in hers, pressing two of his fingers inside her. He moved his fingers in and out slowly, getting deeper inside her with every stroke. All the while he was looking at her, watching her face. She locked her eyes on his gaze, wanting nothing more than to look at the love in his eyes as his fingers worked her with a gentle rhythm, taking his time, letting the feelings build. He leaned forward to kiss her, sucking a little on her bottom lip in the way that she loved. She gasped at the sensation.

Deacon stopped briefly to look at her; "are you okay? Not getting cold?"

Rayna shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine. More than fine."

"Then I'm gonna go lower babe," he said, and knelt before her on the hard tile. Rayna spread her legs a little to allow him better access. He used his thumbs to open her up and lapped the length of her sex, dipping his tongue in and out of her as his fingers had earlier. Every nerve and fibre in her body seemed to be connected to this area, to his tongue and the sensations it was producing. Rayna barely noticed the water bouncing off their bodies or the heat from the shower which was steaming up the room. She closed her eyes and gave herself over to the moment, to this wonderful man and the things he was doing to her.

She could feel her orgasm building, those tell-tale little throbs that were a precursor to the main event. She felt the nerves in her legs start to warm and the muscles weaken. The warmth spread along her limbs; small waves of pleasure pulsed and her breath grew short as she concentrated on Deacon's tongue as it made little circles around her clitoris. Then he increased the pressure on the hard nub of her clitoris and that tipped her over. She came hard; an intense heat shooting up to her heart and directly from there to her head, so that every part of her was throbbing. She rolled her eyes back behind her closed lids to intensify the experience and make it last. After a long moment she let out a deep breath and opened her eyes. Deacon was looking up at her, a smile on his face. "I love watching you come," he said. "You seem to disappear for a moment, somewhere completely blissful."

Rayna pulled him up and put her arms round his neck, pulling him towards her. "It's what you do to me," she said, "but now it's your turn." She reached for the soap, working it into a soft foamy lather. She started at his sternum and ran her soapy hands up over his collarbone and down over his biceps, squeezing them, feeling the hard muscles contract beneath her fingers. She loved the strength of him, how he had the power to crush her but was only ever gentle and loving. She rubbed the soap over the broad sweep of his chest, massaging his nipples until they stood erect. She let the water wash the soap off and sucked them until he moaned. She moved lower, grasping his erect penis in her hand. She ran her hand up and down the length of him, squeezing gently each time she neared the tip, eliciting another long moan from Deacon. He sighed deeply. "Rayna…" He kissed her hard as she kept up a steady rhythm. "Oh, God," he said. "I can't take much more of that. Come here, baby." He gently took her hand away as the water washed the soap from their bodies. He lifted her leg up and wrapped it round his lower back. Rayna gasped as he pushed inside her. Each thrust pressed her further against the shower wall. The water was running a little cooler now and she could feel the cold tile; it was welcoming after the heat of the last few minutes. She could tell Deacon was getting close now; his breathing was fast and shallow. She contracted her inner muscles, squeezing him each time he reached the deepest part of her. This action was bringing her close to orgasm again and she moved in rhythm with his thrusts, faster and harder. Her fingers raked the skin of his back as they came together in a long, shuddering exhale of breath.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Deacon laughed. "That was, something else… we should argue more often."

Rayna batted his chest playfully, grinning wryly. "Don't even think you're going to get that as a reward every time we have a falling out."

Deacon grabbed her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Better not," he said. "We'd never get out of bed."

Rayna shook her head and laughed. "We'd better get out of here before we get cold. I think we've exhausted all the hot water."

She followed him out of the shower into the bathroom. Deacon wrapped a towel round her body and started to dry her, rubbing the towel sensuously over her skin. It felt so good but she couldn't let him get her going all over again. She stopped his hand with hers. "Oh no you don't," she said. "I have to get back to the studio."

Deacon whipped the towel away playfully. "Spoilsport," he said.

She grabbed the towel back and shooed him away. "Out, out. Let me get ready or I'll never go back." Deacon reluctantly left her to it, closing the bathroom door behind him as he went out. Rayna lent against the sink, allowing herself a quick minute to reflect on what had just happened. This was the essence of them: their deep connection; his jealousy, his love for her and only her, their passion for each other. So many times they had argued over the years and then spent passionate hours making up. It was a cycle they were caught in. It had its good points and certainly had its pleasures, but she had the feeling that if they were going to last together, they would have to learn how to separate the two more. Their love was deep and complicated, and more than a little twisted at times she had to admit, but she had faith they could work it out, work to a stronger future together.

The End


End file.
